The title is too long so look at the summary 4 it
by monieluv
Summary: The spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled with mine... a gaasaku onelongshot... rated M for mature situations... XxLemonxX


Hello... yea so this is anothe Gaasaku story... because im obsessed with the insane red head... XD seriously... i am... well anyway... here it is...

Disclaimer: I dont own "Naruto" or Gaara or Sakura... k byebye

"The spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled with mine"

It was late, and Gaara was still up pacing his spacious room because he couldn't sleep. Every hour that came was another hour that went. He rarely sleeps. Something was keeping him awake at night.

Tonight seemed a little different from the other restless nights Gaara had had, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly.

"I can't take this." Gaara let out a stressful groan as he opened his room door and headed down to the kitchen.

_**You already know why can't sleep Gaara. Just face it. **_

"That's not why…"

**_You can't stop thinking about her. You just can't stop thinking about her, and you want to be with her. But you're afraid. Afraid to let anybody in, let them get close. You're worthless._**

"I don't think about her, and I'm not afraid. So shut the hell up." Gaara said in a calm tone.

**_Look at you, you don't even show emotions. You act as if you don't care, hiding your true nature behind that careless attitude. You're just afraid, afraid that she won't love you. Afraid that no one will love you... so you close yourself in house, withdrawing from everyone… only to be lonely for the rest of your miserable life._**

"I love no one, and I'm not afraid of anything. I don't care about anything you say. So just shut up. You don't know any--" Gaara said with anger pulsing through his voice before he was cut of by banging at his door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Gaara said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Hm… it's too late for visitors. If it's important they'll come back in the morning." Gaara was heading back up the stairs when the banging began to get frantic.

"Gaara! Please open up… Please!" yelled a distraught voice from the other side of the Kazekage's door. Gaara recognized the voice and quickly send his sand to open the door, walking briskly after it.

"Sakura…? Come in… What happened to you?" Sakura looked like she had been beaten. Her hair was a mess, bruises on her arm, back, neck and legs, her lip busted. She looked really bad. Gaara lead her into the house, straight to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry to bother you this late, but I didn't know where else to go, where he can't find me" Sakura said as she held the gauges to her lip as Gaara began to run some bath water.

"No it's fine. I wasn't sleep anyway. So Sasuke did this to you?"

"Yeah…" Sakura began as tears rolled down her cheeks some more.

"Look, you're staying with me until you get better. Now get in the tub and stop crying." Gaara said walking out of the bathroom as Sakura began to undress.

"You don't have to do this…" Sakura said with a small voice

"I know… now get in, I'll be back to check in on you." Gaara said as he closed the door behind him.

Sakura laid back and relaxed in the tub, noticing the fine details of the Kazekage's bathroom.

_There is sand everywhere. Vanilla deodorant? Oh, he must have a girlfriend that left it. Wow he does have great taste in color, this bathroom is so beautiful. Come to think of it, from what I saw, his whole house is very nice._

Sakura closed her eyes as the pain from her bruises subsided a little. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep, her gentle snoring echoing through the bathroom.

It had been a while before Gaara had returned and was gently knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sakura…?" Gaara opened the door slightly to see if she was alright, only to find that she was snoring. He opened the door and went in.

_She is so beautiful when she sleeps. Despite all the bruising, her body is beautiful too… I guess I better get her out of there before she prunes to death. _Gaara thought to himself

Gaara unplugged the tub and let some of the water drain before he grabbed hold of her to get her out. Sakura was in a deep sleep, never noticing she even budged from the tub.

The Kazekage carried the naked woman to his room and laid her in his soft fluffy bed, covering her with a blanket as she turned over, dreaming peaceful dreams. Gaara sat in his chair and watched her sleep.

**_Admit it you care for her. That's the only reason why you're doing this._ _You care for her. But the sad thing is she'll never know, will she? You won't let anybody love you. If you didn't care, you would've had you way with her already. _**

"Don't start with me… I'm not in the mood." Gaara said as he got up and walked out the room, so he wouldn't wake Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning had crept in through Gaara's windows, rays of light shining into the dark room through his thick curtains.

Gaara crept into his room and placed clean clothes on the bed for Sakura. He looked at her once more as she slept, thinking how beautiful she was when she slept, then left the room and went to down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was a little later on when Sakura finally opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath, only to smell something really good in the air. Then it hit her.

"WHERE AM I, THIS ISN'T SASUKE'S ROOM." Sakura sat straight up and the cover slide off of her. "OH GOD, MY CLOTHES… OH NO, WHAT DID I DO?" Sakura started to panic.

"Relax, Sakura…" Gaara had been sitting in his chair looking out the window.

"What did you do with me?!" she gasped with fright. If the Kazekage hadn't said anything, she would've never known he was there.

"Don't flatter yourself… you're not worth my time." Gaara said coldly. "Get dress, breakfast is waiting." Gaara continued as he left and went down to the kitchen so she could dress.

As Sakura got dressed, she couldn't help think about how handsome the Kazekage was in his silky black robe and matching pajama pants. How his deep turquoise eyes glistened in the sunlight, with his untidy maroon hair. She was finally dressed, so she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Gaara had been up all night fussing with his other half. Since sleep wasn't an option for him he decided to make breakfast instead of Kazuya, his maid. He was already seated at the table waiting for his guest to come down before he began. It wasn't long before he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Gaara I'm so--"

"Shhh… just sit… it's not a big deal…" Gaara said, cutting her off. Sakura did as she was told, and they began to eat.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long has he been doing this to you?" Sakura looked up at Gaara with a very shocked expression.

"I… well… I"

"Just say it… he can't hurt you here…" Gaara said trying to give some kind of comfort or reassurance to Sakura

"It started when I move in with him"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course, with a my heart, to the point of no return" Sakura began to cry

"I see… stop crying, you look foolish." Sakura obeyed not wanting to anger the Kazekage and they continued eating.

"Gaara…?"

"Hm…?"

"Thank you." Gaara didn't say anything in return. He just sat there in thought thinking about how much he despised Sasuke for what he did to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Sakura's first day at the Kazekage's home. Tension grew between the two, like wildflowers. Gaara barely spoke to Sakura, mainly because he was arguing with himself, not wanting to say out loud to her how he was feeling about her and about Sasuke. Sakura would speak but never got anything but a look, and she was fine with that. She knew that Gaara wasn't the type to have a pointless conversation, but at least when she spoke to him he looked, meaning that he does acknowledges her presence.

It was around dinner time and the two sat at the table and began to eat dinner.

"Gaara..?" The straight faced Kazekage looked in Sakura's direction, his deep turquoise eye glistening in the light as they moved onto Sakura.

"Hm…?"

"Um… well… I, uh"

"Well get on with it, what is it that you have to say?"

"Well, I was just wondering… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Why would you ask something like that…?" Gaara was looking right in to her emerald eyes now, his stare making Sakura blush a little.

"Well… because… I'm worried about you… I mean, every since I've been here, I don't know, it could just be me, but I've never seen you sleep." She said looking away from his piercing stare

_You won't tell her will you? Why won't you let any one get close…? _

Gaara just looked at her, kind of shocked at what she had just said and a little dumbfounded. _She's worried about me? But why?_

"Oh no… Is it because I'm in your room… is that why cause I can sleep out on the sofa so you--"

"No, its fine… I'm fine, I mean… You can stay there as long as you want…"

"No, I just can't you done so much for me already…" Sakura said looking back at the Kazekage

"Sakura… I'm not going to argue with you… do what you want" In all truth Gaara wanted Sakura to stay in his room, in his bed. Even if he wasn't lying next to her in that bed, watching her sleep from his comfortable chair, fit for a king, all night was enough. "Sasuke came by looking for you today…"

"He did…? How was he? Is he ok? I mean, did you tell him I was staying here?"

_She must really love him…to ask how he is after what he put her through. Damn him._ Gaara thought before he said "He seems fine… a little frustrated because he doesn't know where you are… and no… I didn't… do you miss him?"

"Yeah…"

Sakura sat in thought for a while, not saying anything to the Kazekage.

Dinner was over and Sakura had decided to take a hot bath. She excused herself from the table and headed up stairs, her bare feet gently slapping against the hard wood floor. Gaara just sat and watched her hips sway as she disappeared out of the kitchen.

_God she's so beautiful. I just want to be near her, to hold her… to… to…_

**_To love her…? To let her in…? But as I recall you love no one, and you don't care about anything. _**

"Shut up… I don't need this from you… Leave me alone…" Gaara got up from the table and went upstairs.

Sakura was lying back into the tub, her eyes closed and her mind racing.

_Of course I miss Sasuke. I miss his touch, his kiss, his love. I miss him. But staying here, with Gaara, It's like a breath of fresh air. Gaara is so calm, he doesn't loose his temper at every little thing. And his eyes, they are orgasmic, but I can tell there is something on his mind. He's so mysterious and I want to know how he feels, what's on his mind, and everything else about him. I wonder who his girlfriend could be; he must really have feelings for her because she leaves her trinkets and stuff behind. Lavender soap and Vanilla deodorant… that's a nice combination._

Sakura was in the bathroom for what seemed like ever, before the door opened and Gaara, who was currently in his dark red pajama bottoms with no under shirt on yet, just his robe that was un done, got a hell of a surprise.

_OH…!!! What is she…? O GOD I'm not supposed to be looking… I mean, why is she in here, I thought she was asleep in the living room. _

He was right about one thing, Sakura was sleeping, but in the tub again. Sakura snores filled the bathroom.

"Wait a minute… she's been in here all this time? Well I just can't leave her there…"

Gaara walked over to Sakura and nudged her a little, trying to wake her up. Her only response was slight shift, ripples gently flowing in the water as she moved. He nudged her again.

"… Gaara…" came from her lips very faint

Gaara looked at her surprised. _Did she just say my name? Is… is she dreaming about me?_

Gaara brushed his fingers across her lips and cheek, feeling the softness of them. _Stop. You shouldn't be doing this. Just get her out of the tub. _

_**You can't help it can you. Looking at her, so peaceful and pure. Her body just as supple and soft as you imagined it would be. She called your name. Don't deny it. I know what goes on in your head. Stop fighting it and just tell her.**_

As his other half spoke, Gaara began to agree as his eyes wandered down her bare figure in the water.

"NO, this isn't right… she will never love me, no one loves me." Gaara said as he unplugged the tub's drain. "I'm not supposed to be loved…"

"Why…?" Gaara looked up, startled. Two emerald eyes where staring into his own as he looked at Sakura in horror.

"Um… why what…?

"Why aren't you supposed to be loved…?"

"Sakura… I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this…. please get out and get dressed." Gaara said as he began to get up from the tub's edge.

Sakura quickly stepped out the tub and ran in front of him not letting him exit the bathroom, her body dripping water on the floor. "Where are you going… you haven't answered my question."

"Sakura… Please put on something on…"

"No, not until you answer me." She looked straight in to Gaara turquoise eyes as he looked back, bewildered "We'll be here all night."

"Sakura… please, I don't like to repea--" Gaara was cut off by Sakura, who grabbed his robes collar and pulled him into a kiss. As she did so she a wonderful vanilla fragrance rushed up her nose. Gaara was tying to pull away from her but he wasn't succeeding Sakura had a hell of a grip on him.

"Sakura… you shouldn't… be… I can't… Sasuke… " He said through her broken kisses.

"I hate him… for what he did to me… it took me until now to see I don't need him." Sakura said as she finally left Gaara lips in need of air. "I can't be with someone like him, when I know that I'm supposed to be with another person, who needs me."

"Sakura… I just… you… I mean"

"Gaara, just say what you mean… and mean what you say." Sakura said to him still standing in front of the door naked, blocking his exit. She had never seen the Kazekage this tongue tied, ever.

**_Tell her… you idiot, tell her… You can't escape so just tell her how you've been felling… you need to tell her._**

"Sakura… I--" But before he could finish saying he couldn't be with her, Sakura had pulled him into another kiss. Gaara finally gave in to her and his other half and began kissing her back, backing her against the bathroom door.

Her nipples poked in his chest as the kiss deepened, causing Gaara to be very aroused. Her body against his had Gaara wanting more. His kisses began to tray away from her mouth and down to her neck, wear he sucked and licked until his own signature of love appeared on her.

"Gaara… how long have you felt like this…?"

"Every since… the first day… I laid eyes… on you…" He said between kissed that were now back on her lips. As his words ended, he grabbed her thighs and scooted her further up the bathroom door, wrapping her lets around his waist. Sakura's hand got entangled in his untidy hair as she let him control the kiss bruising kiss he had just asked for entrance to.

"I love you… Sakura." Gaara said between more broken kisses "But… I can't…"

"Can I stay with you tonight…?" Sakura said as she placed a kiss on his kanji symbol.

"Sakura… I…"

"Say you'll let me stay with you tonight…" Gaara took hold of Sakura with one hand around her low back and opened the door with the other.

"You can stay with me… as long as you want…" Gaara carried Sakura to his bed and laid her down, he went down with her cause her had her arm wrapped around his neck. Sakura kissed him passion and tugged at his robe causing it to fall off his shoulders. Gaara took the robe off in a swift movement, never breaking their kiss.

Sakura could feel how turned on he had become, his hard dick throbbing against her silky folds through his bottoms. She moaned at into his mouth a little trying to not to be needy as his dick pushed up against her, her legs still wrapped around his waste.

"Sakura, do you love me… do you love me like you love Sasuke…?"

Sakura just looked at him, a little puzzled by his question.

"No… do you love me more than Sasuke…?"

"Gaara, why do you ask such ridiculous questions…?"

"Because I need to know… I just need to know if you love me…" Sakura moaned again as his dick pushed up against her as he shifted his body to move away.

"Gaara, if I didn't love you, I would've been already back with Sasuke…" Gaara looked into her emerald orbs and his eyes began to well.

"So that means…?"

"I love you… I love you more than I could ever love Sasuke." A tear rolled down Gaara's cheek as he leaned in for a kiss, pushing himself against her again making her moan once more. Gaara went from her mouth down to her neck kissing it and sucking it to continue is love marks. He moved further down her leaving a trail of fiery kiss as he stopped at her right breast licking and sucking on the tip while his lift had slide down her stomach, daring to go further.

As middle finger played with her wet silky folds, her moans grew louder. Gaara like to her moan this way. He slid one finger into her and her moans increased, pulling out slowly then returning in as her hip moved slight to his motion. He pushed in another finger as an orgasm began to rise.

"Gaara… I'm" But before she could finish, he had taken his slick fingers out of her and lifted her up into a sitting position.

"I want you to see this before we go any further…" Sakura looked at him very confused and upset that he stopped before she had reached her high point.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned. The Kazekage dropped his red bottom and light blue boxer briefs and Sakura's eye widened.

"Do you think you can handle this…?" Gaara said with a dirty smile running across his face. Gaara was packing some heavy artillery behind those pajama pants and boxer briefs.

"Gaara… I…" All she could do was stutter, which was no surprise to him; he knew he had that kind of affect on woman.

"Sakura…? Do you still want to play?" He said; the dirty grin never left his face as he grabbed his self, playing with it as he waited for an answer.

"Gaara, what makes you think I would deny you of your pleasures, and mine for that matter" she said as she looked down towards his massive dick. Gaara continued that dirty smirk as Sakura scooted back some onto the bed, using a finger to tell him to come to her.

Gaara obeyed, and crawled over her. He leaned over Sakura, kissing her stomach all the way up until he reached her soft lips. He asked for entrance and she obliged, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. Sakura moaned into his mouth as she felt him rub against her. Gaara was so ready to get inside her now, but he couldn't, not just yet.

"Sakura…?"

"Hm…?

"Are you sure you want to do this…? I mean, because we don't have to." Gaara looked into her emeralds with a very serious face now. She looked back a little uncomfortable at how serious he looked. She nodded her head in reply to his question. And he kissed her once more before wedging a knee between here legs, then the other. He was right at her tiny opening when he looked up at her again for reconfirmation on her decision.

She could feel his massive cock right there even though he wasn't toughing her and the wait was driving her nuts. "I'm sure… go ahead."

Gaara slide in, Sakura moaned with pain and pleasure. He went up and kissed her to muffle her; he was only half way in. He went in the rest on the way and Sakura moaned into his mouth and a tear roll down her cheek.

"Sakura… your crying, Am I hurting you…? Do you want me to stop" Gaara said as he reached up and wiped her tear.

"No your not, I just had to get use to you, I never stretched like that before... and no I'm fine you can keep going.

Gaara pulled out and pushed back in gently, Sakura moaned again but Gaara could hear the difference between this one and the one before and he knew this one wasn't a painful moan.

Sakura's nails began to dig in the Kazekage's back as his pace sped up some, Sakura's lustful moans filling the room. As Gaara pushed in, her hips rose of the bed meeting with his as sweat beginning to bead on the two. His pace quickened at little more, as the smacking of their perspired skin began to fill the room over Sakura's moans, her nail's digging in his back now shooting a pleasure fill pain through him.

Sakura was on the verge of another orgasm. Gaara impaling her now faster, as his orgasm started to rise.

"Uhn…" Sakura moaned sucking in air through her teeth and let it out with an "Ooh…"

"I want you to say it… say my name…" Gaara had slide out of her, denying them both of their orgasms.

"Gaara…"

"Do you love me…?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…"

"I want you to prove it…?" Gaara said as he stuck two fingering into Sakura "I'm going to make you squirt."

Gaara bent his finger and Sakura moaned as he began to finger her, hitting a special place that Sakura's had never before. It felt so good to her, her because to fuck his fingers as they played inside of her. She was beginning to reach another orgasm, but didn't see like the rest, it seemed so much more.

"Gaara… I… I…" Before she could even get the words out, her body was flooded with a huge orgasm, tingling every inch of her. Gaara squeezed her folds together and a long stream on warm liquid squirted out on to Gaara toned chest. He took his finger and slid it through the stream of her sweetness that was on his chest, placing his finger in hi mouth after he did so.

Sakura was till in the mist of that orgasm when he slid back in her, after he wiped his chest with a sheet.

"I'm not through with you; don't think this is over…" Gaara whispered into her ear as he bit and sucked on her ear lobe, pulling out and ramming him self back in her, cause her hips to rise completely of the bed.

"Gaara… uhn… uhn… uhn" she said each time he went in.

"Say it again…"

"Uhn… Uhn… Gaa... ra"

"Say it again." He said as he pushed in her with all his might, his climax growing nearer.

"Uhn... Gaara…" Sakura said as she began to climax

"Now scream it…" he impaled she so hard, tear rolled down her cheeks, the slapping against each other, filling the air once more

"UHN… UHN… GAARA!" Sakura screamed as her final orgasm came, blood trickling down his back. Gaara pushed in few more time before his own orgasm took hold of him, groaning as he spilled his seeds into her.

Gaara fell on her, limp.

"Gaara…?" Sakura managed out under him, but in return received a gentle paced snoring in her ear.

He was still inside her but she didn't care, she now knew why _her_ Kazekage couldn't sleep. Sakura managed to find sleep too as the snoring, the sweet smell of vanilla and lavender, and love of her Kazekage, lulled her to sleep.

Morning couldn't come any sooner. Sakura had awakened to see Gaara was asleep beside her, looking like a radiant king as the sun streamed in behind him. Sakura had brushed away the hair from his Kanji tattoo. Sakura turned to get out of bed when Gaara hand grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said opening his deep turquoise eyes.

"I was goin--"

"Never mind that… I want you to lay here with me." Gaara said as he snuggled up behind Sakura kissing the nape of her neck as he folded his hands between hers "I love you… Sakura" he said s he dozed back off in to a deep sleep.

"I love you too…" Sakura said as she brought their enter twined hands up and kissed his hand before closing her eyes, sleep reaching her soon after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I pulled an all nighter on this on... its 8:14 am right now... i have been up ll night... and i am really tired so i didn't really reread this or anythin and ith the story sounds alittle crappy im sorry.. the sandman was after me... nd i had to end this some where... anyway... please read and review XD i enjoy reading what you have to say... k love you byebye**


End file.
